kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Atsushi Murasakibara
Atsushi Murasakibara was the Generation of Miracles' center. He now plays for Yōsen High and is competing in the Winter Cup. Appearance Murasakibara is abnormally tall, taller than Kagami and even Papa Mbaye Siki. He is the tallest player seen in the entire series. He has long, purple hair that reaches his back. During the match against Seirin High School, he is seen combing his hair during the fourth quarter, resulted a long ponytail formed. He has seen wearing a white "Tonicwater" t-shirt and a working-overall. Personality According to his height, Murasakibara acts very lumpish. He fools around at serious times, which is not always well received. He is mildly sadistic and childish. The only reason he plays basketball, is because he's good at it, he doesn't care for the sport at all. He always told others that he dislikes, feels bore and even hates, players who play basketball with passion, even when they are losing. However, it is hinted that he actually likes basketball from the bottom of his heart due to his activation of Zone.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 79, page 2 He is usually seen with some sort of candy in his mouth. According to Kuroko, Murasakibara isn't the calm type, he was actually the opposite within the GoM. He was the one who like to attack, but since basketball bored him, half way middle school he stop attacking and keep himself in the defense. His actual speciality is offense and when he gets angry in games, he returns to his past self.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 156, page 1 Story Interhigh Murasakibara is first seen after Kaijō and Tōō match in the Interhigh. He is walking in the hallways, eating his usual candy and is noticed by Kagami, who is amazed by his enormous height. He is called by his teammates and it is revealed that he was lost. He walks past Kuroko, who is bent over tying his shoelace and when Kuroko hears Murasakibara's name, Murasakibara disappears behind a corner, Kuroko unable to greet him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 73, page 18 Pre-Winter Cup Murasakibara went along with his teammate Himuro to the Street Basketball 5 on 5, even though their school Yōsen High doesn't let student participate in out of school activities. He got lost and wandered around the terrain, being noticed by Seiho High.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 77, page 8 He finds Himuro about to play against the Seirin High freshmen and interrupts the match by throwing his candy bar on the flying ball at the tip-off.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 78, page 16 He reunites with Kuroko for the first time since middle school and jokes around by first threatening him, but then patting his head, which annoys Kuroko. As some other players asks Murasakibara about the Interhigh, he responds that he didnt play because Akashi said so. When the referee asked Murasakibara to clear the court, he remembers that he came to stop Himuro from playing. As they are about to leave, Kagami stops them and challenges Murasakibara to play. Murasakibara declines and makes fun of Kagami's eyebrows. Kagami then tries to pursue him by saying that he's too scared to play, which annoys Murasakibara and he agrees to play. Himuro and him join an unknown team in order to play against Seirin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 78, page 11 Winter Cup Murasakibara appears at the Winter Cup when Akashi called the Generation of Miracles for a meet-up. When Kuroko arrives and Aomine makes a comment on him bringing Furihata along, Murasakibara notices that Aomine has brought Momoi as well.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 6 As always, Murasakibara is eating something sweet, this time a chocolate bar. When he finishes, he tries to open a bag of chips, fails and asks Midorima for his scissors, but Midorima refuses. Akashi finally arrives and after dealing with Kagami, takes his leave. Akashi then says that it seems that the Generation has not yet forgotten their oath they made. Round 1 He is later seen watching the match between Seirin and Tōō.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 16 Round 2 Round 3 Quarter-finals In the quarter-finals, Murasakibara and Yōsen face Seirin. Murasakibara easily outjumps Kagami during the tip off and gives Yōsen possession; however this is overruled by the referee as he jumped before the ball had reached its maximum height. Possession is then awarded to Seirin, who begin a series of quick passes on Yōsen's perimeter. Hyūga then attempts a jump shot, but Murasakibara shows off his fast reflexes by blocking Hyūga's shot. Seirin get the offensive rebound and use Kuroko to change the trajectory of the passes, freeing Kagami for the open jump shot inside the three point arc. However, Murasakibara blocks him and Masako notes that he is not only big and fast, but he also has a huge wingspan. She says that the entire area inside of the three point arc is "his domain".Kuroko no Basuke chapter 146, page 15 Yōsen scores their first points, but after the inbounds pass, Kuroko throws a full court pass to Izuki who runs up the court, but is confronted by Murasakibara, who is not participating in the offense. Masako says that although she doesn't like players who don't run up and down the court, the Yōsen defense is complete with Murasakibara himself. Murasakibara grabs the rebound from Hyūga's missed shot over Kagami and Kiyoshi, and passes the ball ahead.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 147, page 8 As the second quarter begins, Kiyoshi attempts to lose Murasakibara using a spin move, but Murasakibara scorns Kiyoshi for believing that he could pass him with such a skill and blocks him. Kiyoshi then reveals that he had a different plan all along and throws an alley-oop to Kagami who attempts to dunk, but is blocked again by Murasakibara as his height and wingspan helped him block Kiyoshi's first attempt without jumping, thus enabling him to block Kagami. However Kagami manages to throw the ball out to Kuroko, leaving Murasakibara shocked as he thought Kuroko couldn't shoot. He then moves to block Kuroko, but is amazed as Kuroko's Phantom Shot disappears and falls into the hoop, giving Seirin its first points of the match.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 148, page 16 He then tells Kuroko that he is surprised that it was Kuroko who scored the first basket for Seirin. In a subsequent play, the last of the second quarter, Kuroko manages to score another basket past Murasakibara with the Phantom Shot, and the score stands at 29 – 17 with Yosen up. In the locker room, Masako notes that Kuroko will likely be benched when the match resumes. Riko and Masako then come to the conclusion that the most important matchups in the thrid quarters will be between Kiyoshi and Murasakibara and Kagami and Himuro. Murasakibara resolves to "erase" Kiyoshi.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 150, page 13 Confronting Kiyoshi in the third quarter, Murasakibara tells him that he won't be able to do a thing against him, to which Kiyoshi replies that he won't know that unless he tries. On the next possession, Kiyoshi gets the ball and faces Murasakibara who says that he'll crush Kiyoshi just as he did in middle school. He then asks Kiyoshi why he's trying to beat him when he knows he will fail, to which Kiyoshi replies that striving to be the number one team in the Nationals is fun. He then asks Murasakibara if he finds basketball fun, irking him. He then goes for a double clutch layup but is blocked by Murasakibara. Izuki gets the rebound and passes it back to Kiyoshi who has retreated beyond the three point arc. Kiyoshi then knocks down the three to Murasakibara's surprise, but he quickly recovers, deeming the basket a fluke.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 152, page 15 On the next possession, Kiyoshi, playing point guard, drives past Fukui and positions himself for a jump shot. Murasakibara moves out to block him but Kiyoshi quickly passes to Izuki who drives toward to hoop. Murasakibara and Ryū are there to block him, but Kiyoshi notes that Izuki's Eagle Eye has evolved enough to enable him to make a play. In the stands, Aomine notes that Seirin will break Yosen's defense on this possession as Murasakibara takes time to land after a block attempt, thus allowing Seirin to pass the ball and make a play during that short interval. As predicted, Izuki throws an alley-oop to Kiyoshi, who dunks the ball over Murasakibara, Okamura and Ryū.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 152, page 19 Much to Murasakibara's rage, Seirin is able to repeat the play in their next possession, with Kiyoshi drawing him out by faking a jump shot and then passing to Izuki, who finds the open Hyuga for a successful three point attempt. Kagami is then put back into the game, and after blocking Himuro, rushes towards Murasakibara on the fast break. Although his dunk attempt is blocked, Murasakibara realizes that he was attempting a shot that went wrong. In a subsequent Seirin possession, Kiyoshi manages to outjump Murasakibara and successfully dunk on him, after Izuki missed a three pointer. After this, a play by Kiyoshi enables Kagami to dunk on Murasakibara. This move finally enrages Murasakibara and he resolves to "wring the pride" out of Seirin. He decides to participate in the Yosen offense. The coach, Araki stated that she never expect this to happen and thanks Seirin for initiate Murasakibara. The benched Kuroko said that Murasakibara scored 100 points once in a single game when he went serious. He posts up Kiyoshi, but Hyuga and Izuki soon join in, Hyuga stating that their main objective is to stop Murasakibara. Kiyoshi tells him that he never intended to beat him alone to begin with, but Murasakibara doesn't even acknowledge the triple team. He pushes all three back, and when he gets the ball, he jumps into the air, his back facing the basket and performs a 360 dunk, called the Tornado Dunk, knocking Kiyoshi, Hyuga and Izuki to the ground. Seirin then attempt a fast break to catch Murasakibara out of position, but are shocked to learn that he fast over both long and short distances as he outruns Izuki and prepares to face Seirin. Kiyoshi attempts a layup but then converts it into a pass to avoid Murasakibara's block. However Murasakibara swats the pass away with his left hand and dunks powerfully on the Yosen possession, bringing down the hoop, leaving a shocked Seirin wondering how they could "stop this beast". Murasakibara then proceeds to block Kiyoshi again and mock Seirin, saying that he didn't even need to get serious if this was all of the challenge that Seirin posed. Kiyoshi then attempts to catch a rebound using Vice Claw, but Murasakibara rebuffs him and shocks the spectators when he uses a Vice Claw of his own. He then takes the ball coast to coast and dunks on Kagami and Kiyoshi, sending them sprawling to the ground. Kiyoshi, having reached his limit, is unable to get up, but Murasakibara helps him up. He tells him that like before, he was unable to defend anything and states that with him gone from the middle, Seirin would lose. He then asks him whether he still felt basketball was fun after all this. As Kiyoshi exits the game, he tells Kuroko to win and Kuroko tells Murasakibara that he will beat Yosen for Kiyoshi. Murasakibara doesn't take him seriously, but Kuroko then says that he will not lose someone who looks down upon the efforts of others prompting Murasakibara to shout that Kuroko's ideals made him sick. Kuroko then passes Ryu and goes for the Phantom Shoot, but Murasakibara, after being warned by Himuro, blocks the basket so that Kuroko can't see it properly. Kuroko then throws a high alley oop to Kagami who dunks the ball through. An angry Murasakibara prepares to post up, but is shocked to see that he is being guarded by Kuroko. After this Murasakibara turns around to dunk the ball, but is bewildered by Kuroko's lack of presence. He sends Kuroko sprawling and is called for the offensive foul. Murasakibara then says that Kuroko has really annoyed him. After Kagami asks Riko whether Seirin can replicate Yosen's formation, with him defending the paint area, Murasakibara dunks on him twice. After being rebuked by Kise, Kagami manages to enter the zone. He then blocks both a normal dunk and Murasakibara's special Tornado Dunk (Thor's Hammer), leaving him shocked. Skill Defense ]] Murasakibara mostly relies on his height to get rebounds, block shots or dunk. Because he doesn't like basketball, he prefers staying on defense, but even then he doesn't feel like blocking if he doesn't want to.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 79, page 4 At important matches like in the Winter Cup, he is forced to do his best and his skill is truly shown. There, it is seen that especially Murasakibara's arms are long. He has seen blocking shots from Hyūga and Kagami when the ball is underway, so much higher than the take-off.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 78, page 1 He can also tower above all the team's centers and catch the rebound easily.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 147, page 8 According to Aomine, Murasakibara is strong, that even the ace of the GoM has difficulty to pass him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 145, page 3 Offense File:Murasakibara whirlwind dunk.png|Murasakibara's whirlwind dunk File:Murasakibara brings the goal down.png|Murasakibara's devastating force Not only block and rebounds, but he also bursts his way through in offensive dunks. His force is enough to withstand three people and still dunk. Murasakibara has a special dunk, that is that he gets the ball at the post position and jumps high and mighty while turning around to face the basket. His spin and dunk are of such spectacular power and force that it seems that a whirlwind is created around him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 156, page 6 & 7 He has also been seen dunking backwards, not having enough time to turn around. At the peak of his power, he was able to bring the goal down.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 156, page 16 When Murasakibara was attacking, it was also seen that in contrary to popular belief, he can indeed run pretty fast, both short and long distances.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 156, page 11 Zone According to Aomine and Kise, in term of ability, he meets the requirement to enter "Zone" but unfortunately, he will never be able to because he does not have the most basic term needed, the love of basketball. However, these were wrong when Murasakibara entered the "Zone" during the last 20 seconds against Seirin in the Winter Cup.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 167, page 19 In the end of the game against Seirin who had won, although it is not explain directly, it is hinted that Murasakibara loves basketball as Aomine double confirmed that the requirement of this state and Kuroko stated that it is impossible for him to hate basketball. Trivia *He ranked 8th on the second character poll, with 573 votes. *The kanji 紫 (Murasaki) in his name means purple, hinting to his hair color. *He has a habit to shorten names and add suffix chin, for example Kuro-chin, Mido-chin, Mine-chin, Akachin and Sa-chin. *His birthday is October 9th. *Murasakibara hates crows. *Murasakibara has the record for making 100 points in a game, this could be a tribute to the NBA Wilton Norman "Wilt" Chamberlain, the only player to score 100 points in a single NBA game. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Generation of Miracles Category:Yōsen High Category:C